Aibreann Cecilé Byrne-Bessette
Spell List 1st Year Spells *Cistem Aperio *Expelliarmus *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Lumos *Nox *Petrificus Totalus *Protego *Wingardium Leviosa 2nd Year Spells *Aguamenti *Alohamora *Aresto Momentum *Bluebell Flames *Bubble-Head Charm *Flipendo *Herbivicus 3rd Year Spells *Accio *Babbling Curse *Bombarda *Carpe Retractum *Confundo *Diffindo *Orchideous 4th Year Spells *Avifors *Banishing Charm *Colloportus *Evanesco *Fera Verto *Flagrate *Levicorpus 5th Year Spells *Aqua Eructo *Curse of the Bogies *Fountain of wine *Muffliato *Piertotum Locomotor *Protego Horribilis *Unbreakable Vow *Stupefy 6th Year Spells *Age Line Spell *Confringo *Draconifors *Expecto Patronum *Flagrante Curse *Geminio *Legilimens 7th Year Spells *Gemino Curse *Imperio * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) * * * * * Quick Info O.W.Ls *Defense Against The Dark Arts-E *Charms-A *Potions-O *Transfiguration-A *Herbology-O *Pink Magic-A *Wand Lore-E *Healing-E *Care of Magical Creatures-O *History of Magic-E *Muggle Studies-A Traits She spent most of her childhood in France and speak French fluently. She also knows a bit of Irish as she went to a school in Ireland from the age of 9-11. She also speak English with an Irish accent. She is a nature person and would love to work with nature after Hogwarts. She loves to learn new things and tries to take everything as it comes. Even if she is shy, she tries to be herself and make friends. She loves being creative and loves to read books about adventures. She also loves music and singing. Appearance Aibreann is of average height and stature. She has pale skin, brown hair and beautiful deep, sky blue eyes. She has big lips and a beautiful smile. She likes to wear antique and unique clothes, she loves vintage clothes. She likes to create her own style. She likes to dress in natural colours like blues, greens and browns, but she loves reds and purples as well. Personality Aibreann is a kind, easy-going young woman. She is never selfish but can be a bit stubborn. She is always willing to help her friends and family. She always try her best in whatever she does. She hates fighting. She is also creative and tries to find the best solution to everything. She is willing to listen for others advise as well as giving her own advise. She can be a bit dreamy. She loves reading about fantasy and adventures from old times. She often dreams of going on adventures like in the books. She also loves the nature as well as everything in it. A very "natural" person! History Aibreann Cecilé Byrne-Bessette was born in Grasse, France a beautiful April morning (her name means "April" in Irish) to a French muggle father and an Irish half-blood mother. Her father never knew that her mother was a witch. Just a few months after Aibreann was born, her father dissapeared. Her mother was devastated. She desided to move away from Grasse and moved to a cottage in the suburb of Paris, mostly just to forget about the sad insident. There she raised little Aibreann. When Aibreann was about 5 she thought she should move back to her home country of Ireland to maybe continue living the life she lived before and going back to witchcraft. Aibreann spoke mostly French when she was little. At the age of 7 her mother sent her to an all French school (for muggles). She was there 'till the age of 9. She moved back home to her mother. This is when she learned about her magic. At first, little Aibreann was a little shocked and confused, but her mother helped her more to understand the Wizarding world. Aibreann used the next few years to read books about the Wizarding world. At the age of 11 she was accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Her mother was very proud, but she is still griefing over her lost husband. She really wanted to tell him that she was a witch but she sadly never got the chance. Family Her mother is a Half-blood herbologist named Viola Byrne, after the flower. Her father was a well known muggle scientist from France, Charles Bessette. She has no siblings and lives with her mother in a small apartment in Dublin, Ireland. Her paternal great-great-grandfather was a famous French politician. Her maternal great-great-great-grandmother is a cousin trice removed of one of the ladies in waiting to Marie Antoinette (the muggle queen of France during the 18th century. This is all very far back in family and is not very important, but quite interesting. Last one mentioned is not known to be magic, but who knows... Relationships Aibreann owns a 6 year old Border Collie named Falco. Fun Triva and other facts *Likes to be known by her nickname Aibie (pronounced like Abbey) or by her middle name Cecilé. *Favourite colour is cobalt blue. *Favourite flower is blue periwinkles and tulips. *Favourite animal is dog. *Loves spiders, but hates small bugs. *Favourite subjects are Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. *Writes her own songs. *Can produce a full bodied patronus. A unicorn. *Her boggart is seeing her dog, Falco, dead. *Dreams of meeting her father. *Has her own little library at her home in Dublin. *Her mother was sorted into Hufflepuff. *Her mother says her father would have been in gryffindor, because he was always so brave, and wanted to sacrifce anything for his family. *One of her biggest idols in music is the French muggle singer Édith Piaf. *Her favourite book in the Wizarding world is Hogwarts: A History. *Her favourite book in the muggle world is The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. *Her favourite creature in the Wizarding world is Dragons. Category: Female Category: Human Category: Witch Category: Harry Potter Category:Characters